


Should Be Strong, Young & Bold But The Only Thing I Feel Is Pain

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, F/M, Pets, Pining, Rebirth, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: Title comes from Helloween's song A Tale That Wasn't Right





	Should Be Strong, Young & Bold But The Only Thing I Feel Is Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Helloween's song A Tale That Wasn't Right

"Já nedýchám, ne,snažim se popadnout dech,  
ale když vidim Tvý oči a vim, že nepatří mně,  
myslim, že udusim se, možná i chtěla bys mě,  
ale na to už je pozdě, už pro mně neni šance!"

//I ain't breathing, no, vainly tryin' to catch my breath,  
But when I see your eyes, knowing they don't belong to me  
I think I will suffocate, you may perhaps want me,  
But it's already too late, there ain't a chance left for me!//

\- Rush, ReWake (Dej mi pět minut//Give Me Five Minutes//)

 

Morgana was standing in the doorframe, trying not to cry. She was desperately pining for her Morgause. Her best friend, her blood sister. The lady she used to kiss every day until her sacrifice. The baby she missed until she perished herself. She has never loved anyone but Morgause... and when she was dying, she swore in her dying breath her heart belongs to Morgause forever.  
Now they were both brought back to life... almost ten centuries later. And for Morgana, this "new life" became a dreadful nightmare. There was a hard frost in Morgana's heart, coating her insides. Not only Morgause was alive and perhaps even more beautiful than before, but she also lived next door. She was Morgana's best friend... only a friend. It wasn't in their cards.  
Morgause rang the bell. Morgana opened the door quickly, hiding her face behind the smile. Morgause smiled at her. "Hi, sweetheart. How are you today?" Like if I swallowed shards, thought Morgana, thinking of some lie to say. "It's not the best," she admitted truthfully. Her eyes betrayed her as the tears flooded her face. "It seems Aithusa is dying," she cried. The dreadful lie being said, Morgause embraced her tightly. Morgana loved her pup more than anything... anything but Morgause. "Oh, rats," the blonde muttered. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you..." Morgause murmured desperately. You'd have to cut six feet deep to harm my heart once again, thought Morgana.  
"I'll stay with you," Morgause decided. Morgana's heart skipped a beat. She lifted her bloodshot eyes. Morgause was holding a cell, speed-dialing Cenred. "Hi, baby. Sorry,but we must call it off. Morg needs me." Morgana didn't hear the answer of Cenred's, but Morgause obviously disagreed: "Look, baby, we have the entire week ahead. I also let you when you went seeing Alator, though we had to move the celebration of our anniversary!" Cenred apparently agreed for Morgause said goodbye and turned her cell off.

They spent the afternoon on the couch, petting Aithusa, barely uttering a word. Morgause's hand was around Morgana's shoulder all the time, so painfully comforting.  
Now Morgana was in the embrace of sleeping Morgause, blonde's head on her shoulder. Morgause's beautiful face was blur. Morgana flung her head back, but her tears left her eyes still. Aithusa coiled on her lap. Morgana petted her, too scared to tell her about her trouble for Morgause could hear it. She will never love you and you will never be over it, Morgana realized. Tears flooded her face. She knew her night will be sleepless. And she was glad Morgause won't be able to tell the true reason why Morgana will have been crying all night long.

 

"One heart refused to beat  
One love is incomplete  
One loss  
One life  
Locked me in the heart of misery"

\- Thé Rasmus (Heart Of Misery)


End file.
